


neighbors

by aquariuscat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuscat/pseuds/aquariuscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara James has just moved to Central City, home of the Flash, and next door to the charming scientist, Barry Allen. While Clara tries to run from her past, she stumbles into new problems, problems she just might not be able to keep up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. boxes

Hauling the giant cardboard box of kitchen supplies up five flights of stairs was not her brightest idea, Clara James would freely admit that. She thought she was in fairly decent shape. She casually jogged a few times a week and did some yoga every once and awhile, but that didn't count as being in shape, she supposed. Do Olympic athletes get tired after climbing five flights of stairs? What about five flights of stairs with various pots, pans, and spatulas? Or are they only tired after they run a marathon or bench 500 pounds eighteen times in a row? Do they ever get really tired? This was what she was contemplating as she finally climbed the last few stairs. She leaned against the wall, wheezing, and readjusted her grip on the box, hoping her arms didn't fall off in the process.

When Clara finally caught her breath, at least some of it, she looked at the number of the closest door. 602. Right, of course. Her apartment number was 618, meaning she was all the way on the other side of the hall. She should have known the stairs wouldn't be anywhere close to her door, not with her luck. Huffing and puffing her way down the hall, she passed the elevator that was so conveniently located in the middle of the hall. She was definitely taking the elevator next time, fitness be damned.

Finally, she reached her door, at the end of the hallway, and also right next to another set of stairs. Of course. She just chose the wrong set of stairs to go up. She also suddenly realized her keys were in her back pocket. Meaning she would have to set the box down to retrieve them, and then pick it back up after her door was unlocked, because there was no way she could hold this box with one arm. She wanted to cry. Well, not really; it wouldn't be easy to wipe away the tears while holding this box.

Instead, she settled on letting out a very audible groan, just as she heard the door next to hers creak open. Her pitiful groan was cut off as she took in the sight of the very tall, very beautiful man that poked his very cute head out. Her knees wanted to buckle at the sight of him. Or maybe they were exhausted from all this physical exertion. She wasn't really sure. But she was very sure that this six-foot-something, slightly lanky, chocolate haired man was just about the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. And her face was red and sweaty and her hair was sticking to her neck and carrying the box had hiked up her shirt leaving half her side and stomach exposed. But the box was probably covering that. Probably. Hopefully.

"Do you want some help?" The guy asked, quickly taking in her predicament.

"Please!" Clara gasped, probably too eagerly. "My keys are in my back pocket."

"I'll hold the box for you," he replied, standing there expectantly. Clara wasn't quite sure what her plan was before that. Of course she couldn't expect some random guy she hadn't even really met yet to just reach into her back pocket to get her keys. Although, she was kinda glad he didn't jump at the chance to touch her butt. 

"Right," Clara nodded her head and gently passed the box to the guy. She dug her keys out of her back pocket herself, and quickly opened the door. She stepped inside, then, holding the door open, she said, "Come on in." 

"Where do you want this?" He asked as he shuffled inside?

"Uh, on the counter is fine," she replied, flipping on the light to illuminate the room. Clara inspected the room as he set the box down. This was the first time she had seen the apartment in real life. She hadn't had time to see it before she signed the lease. It was a little smaller than the pictures let on, but she couldn't complain, the rent was cheap and the location was decent. She snapped out of her apartment analyst mode when her eyes landed back on the stranger standing in her kitchen. 

"I'm Barry Allen, by the way," he introduced himself, smiling and offering his hand. 

"Right! I'm Clara James, your new neighbor," she replied, shaking his hand. 

"So did you really carry that box up five flights of stairs?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah!" she sighed, "It was a huge mistake." 

"I'm impressed, that box was heavy."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." They both let out a small laugh. 

"Do you want help carrying the rest of your stuff?" Barry asked politely.

"I'm not really sure you know what you're offering to do," Clara smirked.

"These apartments aren't really that big," Barry shrugged, "You can't have that much stuff to bring in here."

"I think you're severely underestimating me, Barry." 

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

While the two disagreed on how much stuff was actually essential, especially when space was limited, they did agree that taking the elevator definitely beat climbing the stairs. 

 

"The last box!" Clara cried in excitement, setting down her final box of clothes in her bedroom. 

"Finally," Barry rolled his eyes in exaggeration. 

"I told you what you were getting into, and you agreed," she reminded him.

"You were right, I definitely underestimated you." 

"I really can't thank you enough though, Barry," Clara smiled. "This would have taken forever without you." 

"No problem, it's what good neighbors are for." 

"If you ever need sugar, or really any baking supplies, I totally owe you." 

"I might have to hold you to that," Barry chuckled. His phone started buzzing in his pocket, so he pulled it out and checked it. "I'm sorry, I really gotta go, it's work." 

"Right, that's totally fine," Clara replied. "Thanks again for all your help." 

"See ya, Clara," Barry gave her a small smile before walking out and putting the phone up to his ear. 

Clara gently closed the door behind her and sighed as the weight of her loneliness hit her. She wasn't sure why she thought this move was going to be so great. She was alone here. She didn't know anyone. Well, she had just met Barry, and he was beyond handsome, but he was nowhere close to being her best friend or anyone she could really talk to. She definitely should have gotten a roommate, so she wouldn't be alone all the time. 

She started a hot shower and climbed in, letting the water roll down her back and the tears roll down her cheeks. A year ago, she would have never thought she would end up like this now. Of course, maybe she should have, maybe she had been too oblivious and didn't want to face the facts. She should have anticipated the inevitable disaster that would hit, and she should have prepared for it. Maybe then, she wouldn't be in such a mess. Things would get better, she promised herself. She would be okay. But for now, she just needed to cry.


	2. plants

The first thing Clara did every morning was down a cup of black coffee. Being in a new place didn't change that. In fact, Clara felt proud of herself for establishing her normal morning routine in the new city so early. She wasn't wasting any time moping around trying to figure out what to do. The coffee was just a nice reminder that she was still the same person, she just had different surroundings. After chugging the first cup, Clara settled down in the one chair in her living room by the window with a cup of coffee that included some cream. Now she could relax and really prepare herself for the day. 

She turned on her TV, which Barry had helped her set up last night, and absentmindedly watched the news. The reporter rambled on about some weird criminal stopped by a masked runner, a scarlet speedster. Clara had moved to a city that had its own superhero to save the day, how nice. Clara smiled to herself, quickly forgetting the news as she made a few to-do lists and outlined her next few days. She had given herself two full days to worry about nothing except unpacking and exploring before her job started on Tuesday. Worrying about starting a new job was enough, she didn't want to be overwhelmed with unpacking and getting lost in a new place on top of that. 

The first thing on her list was her plants. They were first for a few reasons. They were living things that needed water and sunlight, so she needed to unpack them as soon as possible so they wouldn't die. The plants also added life to the apartment, sprucing it up and making the white walls a little less dreary. Finally, the plants were like pets to Clara, especially since this complex didn't allow any actual pets, these plants were as close as Clara could get. She unpacked each one carefully, hanging some up in her window, and setting the rest in the windowsill. She stood back and admired her work, satisfied. Clara knew the plants had only been out a few minutes, so there was no way they had actually made an impact on the air in the room, but she couldn't help but feel that air was already fresher. 

Clara unpacked her way to lunchtime. First, she pulled out everything she wanted in her living room: lamps, pictures, posters, and other wall art, and any little knick-knacks she wanted to put on display, like her books and a little elephant figurine. Then she worked in the kitchen, organizing pots, pans, plates, and cups. With each thing she put into place, she began to feel lighter. Unpacking was such a rewarding feeling. But it was exhausting, too. Clara's stomach rumbled, and while she finally had access to her kitchen, she didn't have any groceries, so she grabbed her purse and a coat and headed out. 

The air outside was chilly, and the winter wind made it almost bitter. Clara immediately regretted not unpacking her gloves and hat, and buried her hands in her coat pockets. She briskly walked a few blocks, scouting out a good cafe that might have a warm bowl of soup. So far, she had only passed a few bars and a cupcake bakery. A gust of freezing wind hit her straight in the face, blinding her for a brief moment, and she stumbled just the slightest bit, slamming into someone walking the other direction. 

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Clara gasped, gently grabbing the person's arm to help steady them. 

"You're fine, I wasn't looking where I was-" the blonde head turned to look at her, and the man stopped mid-sentence, "Clara!" 

"Andrew?" Clara asked, surprised. Sure enough, Andrew Bradbury was the person standing in front of her. The tall, bulky build, killer jaw line, slightly crooked nose, and dreamy blues eyes were a dead giveaway. "This is crazy!"

"I know!" he replied, smiling. "Its been ages! What are you doing here in Central City?" 

"I actually just moved here," Clara shrugged, then added, "yesterday." 

"Wow," Andrew's eyebrows raised. "Well, welcome then." 

"Thank you! It's so great to see a familiar face." 

"I bet it is. Are you heading anywhere? I'm getting lunch now, if you would like to come."

"That would be great! That's where I was headed too, except I didn't know exactly where to go." This response earned a laugh from Andrew, and Clara was so glad to hear that laugh again. 

"I know a great place just a block east of here," Andrew smiled reassuringly. They made small talk as they walked to the cafe and ordered. Inside the cafe was warm, and Clara could feel her frozen fingers finally returning to a normal temperature. 

"So why the move?" Andrew asked.

"A job actually," Clara responded.

"Oh, really? Where? Those are hard to come by these days." 

"Mercury Labs. Its only as a lab tech, but I'm hoping it'll at least get my foot in the door, and maybe I can work my way up from there."

"So basically you'll be feeding rats and counting fruit flies?" Andrew raised his eyebrows playfully. He knew he was riling her up. 

"Yes," Clara rolled her eyes, but grinned. "But at least I'll be feeding rats and counting fruit flies for some of the best scientists in the country, even if I don't get the best pay." 

"I'm sure you'll be such a brilliant rat handler they'll have no choice but promote you to head scientist in two days." Andrew one of the killer crooked smiles he was known for. The first year university, Clara had quickly become friends with Andrew, and with a smile like that, they didn't stay just friends for long. However, they never really made it to anything official. Everything between then was always a maybe, what-if, a huge grey area. Clara had always felt herself drawn to him, even in this short time together in the present, she felt herself slipping back into old habits. They never worked out in the past, but maybe they had both grown up a bit, maybe they could handle it this time. 

"That's the dream," Clara laughed. "So what about you? What are you doing here?" 

"I just fell in love with this city during school here," he shrugged. "I couldn't leave. I've bounced around a few jobs, but I'm working in real estate now." 

"So you gave up on finding some occupation that only included partying?" Clara smirked, recalling his past behavior. 

"If I remember correctly, you don't have much room to talk." 

"True," Clara mused, "But I also had no problems balancing grades and partying." 

"That was a low blow," Andrew shook his head. "My grades weren't that bad. At least, nothing so terrible a beautiful, brilliant girl next door couldn't help me fix." His eyes were sparkling, and Clara felt her cheeks heat up. The tutoring sessions between the two usually included more alcohol than astronomy and more making out than microbiology. 

Clara returned his sly smile, but she was thankful that the food finally came. She cherished the taste of the creamy tomato soup and the warmth it spread throughout her body. They settled into a more casual conversation, catching up on the time between graduating university almost two years ago and now. Clara shared about her trip to Europe right after graduating and attempting to be a yoga instructor, and Andrew explained a few of crazy jobs he had taken, including being a sign flipper for a sandwich shop and house sitting for a famous author his father knew. 

"I should probably head back the office," Andrew sighed as he finished up his sandwich. 

"It was really great seeing you again," Clara said.

"Same to you," Andrew smiled, "You know, my number hasn't changed. So if you want to see me again, you know what to do. And you know I would never turn down a chance to see your face." 

"Well, thanks, Andrew," Clara laughed, "I'll see you later."


	3. trouble

Barry Allen was in trouble. Not like the normal, oh a metahuman has him by the throat trouble. It was the girl that just moved in is adorable and its distracting him trouble. He kept thinking about the way she laughed; she threw her head back at first, and her ink black hair shifted back, revealing her glowing amber face, but then as she continued, she leaned her face forward, covering her mouth with her hand and making her hair fall in front of her eyes. The sound of it was so enchanting. He needed to hear it again. Which meant he was currently trying to make a list of things he could say that might elicit the same reaction. And apparently, those around him were starting to notice, especially Caitlyn.

"Barry?" Caitlyn prodded. "Why are you staring off into space?" 

"What?" Barry shook his head. 

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn sounded really concerned. How long had he been daydreaming? Was Clara into science? Would a physics pun make her laugh?

"Nothing," Barry shrugged, "Just didn't get much sleep last night. What were you saying?" 

"Just that there isn't much going on right now. Maybe you should go back to the station, see if Joe has anything going on." 

"Oh. Thanks." Barry nodded slightly. Should he ask her over for dinner? Would that be casual? Do people randomly ask their new neighbors over for dinner? Barry wandered over to Cisco's work station. "Whatcha working on?" 

"Just doing a routine check on the suit, making sure everything still works," Cisco mumbled. His eyes were covered by protective glasses, and he was hunched over a table with the Flash suit spread out over it. Sparks started flying from the lightning symbol in the middle. "And that is what I was worried about." 

"What?" 

"You know how I installed that heating system, in case you ever get shot by the cold gun? Well, I'm trying to make it automatic, so if you every drop below a certain temperature, it turns on without me having to press a button here." 

"Nice," Barry pursed his lips in thought, then added, "Should I invite the girl that just moved next door over for dinner?" 

"What?" Cisco suddenly looked up, pushing his glasses up off his eyes and onto the stop of his head to look at Barry. 

"A girl just moved into the apartment next to me," Barry smiled shyly. "I helped carry some of her boxes up. She seems really nice." 

"I guess that's okay," Cisco answered uncertainly. "Did she seem to like you?"

"I don't know, Cisco," Barry sighed. "I mean, we didn't talk for that long. But, like, I just want to get to know her, for now, before I like, jump in or anything." 

"Totally, I get it. Well, good luck, my man." 

"Thanks. I'm headed out. I'll see you if anything comes up." Barry waved goodbye to everyone and walked out. He zipped to the police station, hoping he could stay a little more on top of things so Joe wouldn't notice anything was off. 

Apparently, all the criminals decided to take a day off. There was nothing new at the station, metahuman or otherwise. Barry decided to take this chance to hopefully shrink the pile of paperwork that was gathering on his desk. Fighting crime and solving mysteries was the fun part of his job, filling out all the paperwork for it was not. While he didn't mind being meticulous in all his lab work, report after report after report got tedious, by like, the first report. Unfortunately, Clara was still on his mind. Working on a new case would have done a much better job of distracting him than typing away on his computer. 

Barry finally finished a large enough stack that he considered a day's worth of work. However, he had yet to come up with something charming to say to Clara. As he went home, he pondered just working up the nerve to talk to her spontaneously, and hoping he wouldn't be too awkward to bear. He should probably have a plan, though, just in case. It would really just make him feel a little calmer about the situation. But if he actually made a plan, nothing would actually go according to that plan and he would be screwed. He should just wing it. 

He opened his apartment door and saw the mess inside, probably from him rushing out this morning. He should definitely wait until tomorrow when his place looked at least halfway put together to attempt winging it. He didn't want to look like a complete slob in front of her. He put a frozen pizza in the oven and chugged some special protein shake Caitlyn had conjured up for him to keep up his speed. 

He started picking up the various papers scattered on the floor in his living room when he heard a knock at the door. That's odd, he wasn't expecting any visitors. He walked to the front door and looked through the eye hole. Clara stood in the hallway expectantly, biting her lips. Barry grinned, she was probably so unaware of how cute that made her look. But then, shit. Clara was standing at his door, and he was totally unprepared. 

"Hey, what's up?" Barry tried to say as cooly as possible as he opened the door. 

"Well," Clara let out a small laugh and bit her lip again. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? She continued, "You see, I am trying to rearrange my living room, because I just had this epiphany of how it should be, but the couch is a lot heavier than I was expecting it to be, and I can't really move it on my own, so-" 

"You need me to help?" Barry grinned. Her rambling was so adorable. 

"That would be fantastic," she blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"I'll be out in just a sec, let me grab my keys." Clara smiled, and Barry thought the dreary hallway somehow lit up. He plucked his keys off their hanger and followed Clara into her apartment. 

"Okay, so I was thinking," Clara began, "I want to move the couch out from the window, and instead against this wall," she was pointing to explain her thoughts, and when she paused to figure out what she wanted to explain next, she pursed her lips, and Barry was watching every movement she seemed to be so unaware of. "And then my desk could go in this corner." 

"Alright, so what's first?" Barry asked.

"The couch," Clara stated confidently. "You can push from that side, and I'll try to pull and like, direct it." They got to work, slowly moving the couch up against the wall, moving the coffee table out of the way, placing a chair on the other side of the room, putting the desk in the corner by the window, and pushing the giant bookshelf to another wall. Barry inspected the bookcase. It had a variety of books, from the entire Harry Potter series, to a handful of comics, an assortment of what looked like paranormal books, and a large collection of what looked like science textbooks. So she did like science, Barry mused. Nice. 

"I honestly can't thank you enough," Clara gushed when they were finally through. "I feel like I said that last time, too, but it's true. I owe you two now." 

"You can make it up to me by-" Barry started to respond with some clever line about her going on a date with him, but the shrill sound of smoke alarms pierced the air, cutting him off. 

"Are those coming from your apartment?" Clara questioned, her eyebrows bunched together. 

"Shit, I left the pizza in the oven."

Clara burst into laughter, and Barry could almost feel himself falling. If catching his apartment on fire made her laugh, he might have to leave things in the oven more often.


	4. Credit

"Hi, I'm Clara James," Clara introduced herself to the lady sitting at the front desk in the Mercury Labs building. "I'm the new lab tech." 

"Oh," the lady responded monotonously. "The one working for Dr. Parker?" 

"Yes, that's me," Clara tried to keep her smile despite the less-than-enthusiastic response. 

"Her office on the third floor. If she's not there, check the lab on the same floor." 

"Thank you," Clara said politely, walking off in the same direction everyone else seemed to be headed. Luckily, she spotted an elevator without any problem. She quickly got in, followed by a few older men in white lab coats, and a young woman with bronzed skin and short, curly hair, dressed casually in jeans and a Mercury Labs crewneck. 

"You look new here," the lady smiled warmly at Clara.

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Parker's new lab tech," Clara smiled back.

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed, "I'm the associate scientist in that lab. Angie told me we were getting more help. This is great! I'm Alice." She offered her hand.

"Clara," Clara introduced herself and shook Alice's hand. The elevator door opened, and Alice walked out. Clara checked the floor they were on, and it was the third, so she slipped out of the elevator behind Alice before the door closed. "So where is Dr. Parker's office?" 

"Just follow me to the lab, she'll want you there," Alice replied as she walked briskly down a long, white hallway. Alice scanned her ID card and pushed open a giant metal door at the end of the hall, leading to a large lab. Clara stepped in and looked around in awe at the expensive, high tech equipment, spotless countertops, and shelves lined with chemicals. For a moment, she was no longer a lab tech, but the research scientist supervising the lab, in charge of her own project. But she snapped out of her daydream when a tall, thin, woman with creamy skin and cropped blonde hair stepped out of a supply closet. Her crisp white coat and name tag gave her identity away. She was Dr. Parker. 

"Clara James?" The women spoke, her voice clear and demanding. 

"Yes, that's me," Clara smiled, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt. 

"Good, I hate when unauthorized people show up unexpectedly. Swipe in next time, please," the doctor gave her a tight smile. Clara tried to think of something to say back, but felt like choking.

"I'm sorry, Angie, I let her in without even thinking," Alice gave the woman a bright smile, her voice breezy and careless, "I'll give her the rundown of our daily procedures right away." 

"Good," Dr. Parker nodded, "After that she can organize the stockroom. Its been a disaster since that last kid left." 

"Of course," Alice responded, then ushered Clara to a computer station in the corner of the room. "This one will be yours," Alice pointed to a smaller monitor crammed in the corner. "Register as a new user, and it'll guide you through making your own account and how to work the program we have. Also, make sure you swipe in and out with your ID card every time you enter and leave the lab. You have an ID card, right?" Clara nodded. "Okay, good. So, just get started on the computer stuff for now, I'll be in the stockroom organizing, so when you're done, come help me." 

"Sounds good," Clara exhaled. Alice disappeared into the stockroom. While Dr. Parker didn't seem too pleasant, at least Alice was here to provide some relief. Clara got to work, filling out a few forms and questionnaires on the computer and completing tutorials about the software. The system didn't seem that complicated, and after two tutorials, Clara wondered if all eighteen were really necessary. Then again, she didn't want to start off on Dr. Parker's bad side. 

Her mind drifted to last night. She could have managed moving her furniture without Barry, the couch wasn't actually that heavy. It had been a lot easier, however, with him there, especially easier on her eyes. Plus, the confused look on his face when he opened the door to see her there was adorable, and the way he nervously ran his fingers back through his hair made her swoon. Yes, Clara could have managed the couch on her own, but she hadn't really wanted to. 

An hour or so later, Clara wandered into the stockroom. Alice was busy checking things off a list on a tablet and didn't notice her coming in. Clara took a moment to stare at the vast variety of supplies in this room. Of course, scientists working for a company like Mercury Labs would have access to anything they would every need for their research, but Clara couldn't help but gawk. 

"Oh, hey Clara," Alice finally looked up. "Would you mind going through that cabinet and checking expiration dates, and throwing out what's gone bad?" She pointed to her left. The cabinet was huge.

"Sure," Clara said quietly. She grabbed a stepladder to reach the top shelf. She wasn't that short, in fact, she was slightly taller than average, but the cabinet was just that tall. She quickly went to work, checking each bottle carefully. After about fifty or sixty bottles, she finally found one that had expired. This was going to be a long day. 

Her thoughts once again wandered to Barry. His expression when he realized he caused the alarms to go off was priceless. Still, amid the crisis, it seemed as if he was still almost smiling at her as he left. And what was he going to say before the fire alarms went off? It was something about what she could do to make it up to him for helping. Maybe she should bring him dinner sometime. Or what if he was just really annoyed with her? What if he was going to tell her to make it up to him by leaving him alone?

"Do you mind if I put music on?" Alice asked suddenly, dragging Clara out of her thoughts. 

"No, that's fine," Clara answered uncertainly. 

"Angie has a meeting, so she won't be back for a bit, and I am so tired of this silence," Alice laughed a bit.

"Angie?" Clara questioned.

"Dr. Parker," Alice clarified, then turned on some quiet, but upbeat and catchy tune. "I guess you can say we're on a first name basis. You'll get there soon enough. Trust me, I was the first way when I started out. She seems cold now, but she'll warm up to you. Plus, she gives great bonuses." 

"That's nice to hear," Clara smiled. They settled into a comfortable quietness with the music filling the silence. At least, until Alice's stomach started to growl. 

"Oh my gosh," Alice blushed, and checked the clock. "No wonder, its one already. Do you wanna grab something to eat?" 

"Sure." Clara shrugged.

"There's a cafeteria on the main level," Alice explained as they swiped out of the lab. "It actually has really good food, another great thing about working here." They ordered sandwiches and sat down a table. 

"You're not from Central City, right?" Alice questioned. 

"No, I went to university here, but I'm originally from a small town in the middle of nowhere," Clara explained. 

"Wow, well that's a big change." 

"Its a good change." Clara smiled uncomfortably, and glanced at one of the TV screens in the cafeteria. The Flash was the star of the story once again. This time, he had saved dozens from a burning building.

"So have you encountered the Flash yet?" Alice inquired, following Clara's gaze.

"Not personally. But he seems pretty popular." 

"I saw him once, on the way to work. It was crazy, just a red streak through the street. Later on the news I saw he had stopped another one of those metahumans." 

"Does anyone know who he is?" 

"I'm sure a few people do, but I think if he wanted everyone to know, they would already." 

"I wonder why he does it. Some guy is walking around, wearing normal clothes, going to work, blending in, and no one knows how many people he's saved. No one is thanking him." 

"I guess the same reason we do our job," Alice mused. "Most people don't understand what we do for them, what we sacrifice to help them, but even if no one really gives us credit, we know we're helping, and that's what matters to us."


End file.
